Gate beyond the soul
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: No such thing as fear. If fear was real then demons would overrun the world. Bring in the fear.
1. Red Mako engery

**Gates beyond the soul**

**A/N: I own nothing. This is just something I wanted to try. Please enjoy!**

**Cloud's POV**

I sigh. I'm in the lovely town of Kalm. It's not cool to sit in a small nearly vacant bar, but when did I start to care? I should be heading back to Edge, but I'm too lazy. Isn't that saying something? I sigh again for what feels like the millionth time today. I had another delivery out here. I stifle a yawn. Suddenly, I hear fire sizzling so loud, not even a minute later there is an ear shattering crash. Everyone jumps as the whole building shakes. I jump up and follow the crowd outside.

In the center of Kalm lies a giant meteorite. This resurfaces terrible memories. I shake them away and push myself to the front of the forming crowd. The large rock sits in the middle of a large crater that's maybe 4 or 5 feet deep. I slid down in front of the meteor. "What is it, Cloud?" someone behind me asks.

"It's a meteor." I mummer. It would be too dangerous to get so close to a medior that has just been super heated in our atmoshere if you don't have a ton of mako racing through your veins. Good news, I happen to fit this job description.

I reach out and touch the surprising cold rock. The surface extremely cold and rough. Nothing else out of the ordinary. I look over at the crowd of people. "Does anyone here know anything about asteroids?" I ask. Everyone starts whispering with each other. A women gasps and points behind me.

"Cloud! Behind you!" she squeals. I turn around to see the asteroid cracked in half and red lifestream floating out of it. Green lifestream seeps out of the ground to pull in this new lifestream but when the two colors collide the red repels the green. It suddenly retreating back to the ground, while the red lifestream finds a new place to hide. I must have blinked because the next thing I know I'm surrounded by a bunch of worried people and voices.

"Cloud, are you ok?"

"What happened?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Is that really lifestream?!"

I groan, I feel something moving around inside of me. For a moment, I can't feel my entire body, it all feels like a million pounds. I sit up with the help of one of the nearby men. "Are you ok, Cloud? That lifestream hit you really hard." he says helping get me steady. I blink away dots.

"I'm....ok..." I mutter. _I think, _I didn't add. No need to worry these people any more then they probably already are.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." the man suggests. I nod numbly.

"Is there any good mako doctors in Kalm?" I ask no one in particular. Looking around.

"Mr. Ray!" Another man suggests. "He used to work under professor Hojo a while back."

I nod, no time to be picky. "Where is he?" I mumble, stumbling around. My whole body starts to sting. I double over. Once again, people come flocking.

"Cloud!" a little kid squeeks. "Your eye!"

I feel like I'm about to tumble over. I narrow my eyes at the kid that spoke. "What's wrong with it?" I ask. His eyes widen. A women pulls out a small mirror and points it in my direction. My heart leaps. One of my eyes, mako blue, then other... is blood red.

**A/N: Not good, I know. Leave a comment, though. Should I finish? Rate and review, have a good day.**


	2. Sucks to be me

**Gates beyond the soul**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please do enjoy!!**

**Cloud's POV**

I watch as Mr. Ray is studying my x-ray. He macks a clicking noise with his tongue. "Is something wrong, sir?" I ask. His face crinkled in deep thought, he waits a moment longer before looking up at me.

"Well, yes and no. No, because the red mako inside your body isn't _hurting _you, to say. But it is changing your bone marrow. So instead of spewing out blue mako cells, it's spewing out red. Yes, because, it's super enchaning your cells, 10 fold. Hence your eye turing red. It's storing the mako in the cornea. It should go back to normal. I think. I've never delt with red mako." He shacks his head. "Do you mind if I show some of my calleges from around the world about this?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I don't mind at all."

He smiles a little. "Good." He lays the x-ray down and gives me a card. "Give me a call if anything new comes up." I nod and head to the door. I grab the knob and it dents inward. I jump back.

"Uhhhh.... oops?" I look over at Mr. Ray. He blinks and walks over to the door knob. He makes a face.

"Interesting." he mummers under his breath. He opens the door for me. "Be careful. And gentle." he warns. I nod, slowly and head for Fenrir. I sit as gentle as I came and start it really really gently. This sucks. Why is it always me?

It's about 3:26 p.m. when I get to Edge. I go to Aerith's Church. Thank the Goddess that I left the door open. I trun Fenrir off and head inside, going to my little sleeping cot. I take my gear off without breaking them and put them on the floor. I lay down on the cot. I'm still for like 45 minutes before I move to a new position, putting my hand down and causeing the ground to crack. I freeze waiting for the Goddess to smite me from heaven.

Lucky me, it doesn't come.

* * *

**Tifa's POV**

Denzel, Marlene, Barret and I walk into the church after spotting Cloud's motorbike outside. He never came home last night. Of course, sense he didn't call, we were afraid that he went back to being anxty.

We walk in to see Cloud doing push ups. He's all sweaty. Hot!!!

"Yes?" He asks looking at us, still doing push ups. Denzel and Marlene rush over to him, while Barret and I share a look.

"Your home!" Marlene cheers. Denzel nods.

"Barret and Tifa were afraid that you-" Barret got to him faster then me. He pulls him back, with his human hand over Denzel's mouth. I look at Cloud and smile sheepishly. He gives me a look.

"Thanks." He mummers as he stands up. His tone chest glistening. OHHLALA!

He grabs his shirt and slides it back on, much to my dissmay. He stops to look into the pond in the back part of the church. He looks at his reflextion for a moment, as if expectiong to see something that is no longer there. He looks back over at us, and smiles a little. Then jumps when Marlene asks, "What's this?" I look over to see a large crader right next to Cloud's cot. I raise an eyebrow.

"What happened, Spiky?" Barret asks, releasing Denzel who rushes over to Marlene to look at the hole. Cloud makes a face.

"Please, don't ask." I raise my eyebrow at him. He stares into my eyes. I raise my eyebrow more, quietly. He stares. I stare. He sighs, defeated. AHA! Sucker! "I accidently did that last night." he tells us about the visit to Mr. Ray in Kalm about the mediorite that fell from the sky with red mako inside. He then told us that it was too late at the night to go to the 7th Heaven so he went to Aerith's church so he didn't break anything. I quirk my eyebrow again.

"Let me get this clear." I say walking in front of Cloud. He nods, waiting. I stop to look at him. "You would rather sleep and possibly ruin Aerith's _priceless church? _Then my _replaceable bar?" _I ask. He blinks and thinks about that. He makes an 'o' with his mouth. Boys. I roll my eyes.

"Ok, I'll destroy your bar." he says absently. I jump.

"No!" I yell. He looks so confused.

"But you said-" I cut him off.

"Forget what I said!!"

He makes a surpised face. "O-ok." I laugh sheepishly.

"We should tell everyone else." Barret reminds us. We nod.

"I'll call them all up." I offer.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

"Cloud! You really _are a freak!" _Yuffie squeels. Vincent gives her a look. She smiles sheepishly. "Uh, sorry." I told them my story and that is the first thing I hear. So not cool. Everyone else kinda stares at me.

"Wow!" Cid leaps in. "That has gotta be one of the most outta mind kind of shit I ever heard!"

"The air around you is stronger." Nanki points out.

Just my luck.

**A/N: I know, it's short, and not very good. That's for reading anyway. Please rate and review!! Have a good day!**


	3. Zack and Sephiroth

**Gates beyond the soul**

**A/N: Ok, I get a little graphic up here, so you can skip over it, or not picture it. I don't know, just a fair warning. Please enjoy!!**

**Cloud's POV**

I lean against the counter. Everyone were talking about what I had told them. I just listen to their differnt theories. Some quite creative. Some plain foolish. Although, I've gotta say, they are taking this a lot better then I had expected. Nanaki comes to sit next to me. He doesn't say anything, just sits there, loyally. I like the comfertable silence bewteen us. I close my eyes and try to calm myself. My heart going on overdrive for a while. I guess I'm just worried about what is going to happen next. In my state of calm I heard Tifa's voice. So loud, so close, so scared, so unreal.

"Cloud!"

I open my eyes and I'm no longer in the 7th Heaven. No, I'm somewhere much worse. The sky and ground are both pure black, nothing else in sight then a man strapped to a cross, as if he was chursified. His head bowed, skin extreammly pain, dark hair frames his face. Blood caked to his ankles and wrists where the nails punchure the skin. My stomach clenches.

I slowly walk toward him. He is suddenly looking right at me. His eye sockes are emty, deep dark abiss. His cheeks are tattered, only stringy plabs of skin hold his kin by his eyes to the skin by his chin. Blood caked all over his face, his nose smashed to his face. He opens his mouth to reveal ravor sharp teeth. He lets out a heart breaking wail. So loud that this dark world starts to shak, first ever so slightly then extreamly violent. I almost fell over. Well, I did.

Then a loud explotion went off right in my ear. I quickly roll away as quickly as I can. I scramble to my feet. A giant crator to my left. This different world was no better then the last one. The sky was black with a deep red moon lighting the whole place in a red hue. The ground was bloody gravel and demolished rocks. Only small patches of grey grass breaks through. Blood and body parts everywhere. I look down to see that I stepped on an eyeball. I about throw up. I jump away.

I spot a man running for his life. "No!! NO!! They are coming!!" He screams at the top of his lungs before the sound of a gun going off and the man's neck detaches from the man's body. I forced myself to look away. Zack is standing there, staring at me. My heart leaps then explodes. His flesh, decade some coming off as he runs over to me. Bone can be seen through the patches of fleshless of his body. He smiles at me, that Zack smile. His skin is a sickly grey and parts are brown. The nails on his left hand are all gone. His hair still on a part of his head where all that is there is his skull.

I do hurl this time.

"Food!" Zack jokes, or at least I hope he's joking. He pats me on the back.

"Where am I...?" I mutter weakly, still doupled over. Zack lets out a hearty laugh.

"Hell! Welcome noobie!" he cheers. I stand up tall.

"Hell?" I squiked. He nods. I spot a rocket heading right at us. Zack doesn't notice it. It hits him and he bursts into a million pieces. I stare horrified. "Zack! Oh my god, Zack!" I yell. My heart thudding. Zack groans.

"Damn that Angeal." He curses and actually _puts himself back together. _I stare dumbly. He gets up after a few minutes of putting himself together, he cracks every bone in his body. I about puke again. I can hear gun fire and explotions off in the distance.

He looks in a direction and flips the finger. He looks back at me and smiles. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Cool?! _Cool? _No, this is not cool! This is like _Nightmare on Elm street, Saving Privet Ryan _and _Night of the living dead _put together!" I exclaime. He blinks.

"You know, I never thought about it that way..." He muses.

"Zack!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry." he says sheepishly. "But this place is kinda cool, considering that you can't die."

"Cause your already dead." I point out. He nods, a hand on his chin. I sigh.

"I kinda like it here." He says freely. "I'm the ruler of this place!" He exclaimes. A grenade get's thrown at him.

"No your not!" Someone yells to him. Zack chucks the gernade back.

"Yes I Am!" He counters, throwing the gernade at 'am'. The explotion goes off. Then I hear, "All hail ruler!" Zack smiles proudly. I smack my hand to my forehead.

"Zack, can you please help me? _Please?" _I beg. Zack nods. He waves for me to follow, when his leg gets blown off. I gasp as Zack falls to the ground. I look to a small watch tower to see a man, almost a complete skeliton other then some of his muscle shows, and his hair, which is the same colors as Zack's. The man, I think it's a man, lifts his chin a little.

Zack pulls his leg back on. "Fuck you, Angeal!" He yells at the man. The man, Angeal, laughs. Zack stands up and leads into a small area with women and children. A woman walks by with a basket of toys steps into a crack and breacks her leg at the shin. Her head wobbles off. I cringe while she made an 'oopsy' noice.

"Can someone help?" She asks. Zack is there in an instent. He put her head back on for her. She smiles at Zack. "Thank you, Zack." She reattaches her shin and walks on.

We walk on until Zack is cut in half and a sword is placed to my neck. I freeze. Of course Zack is cursing at the person behind us. He starts to reatach himself. I feel bone next to my ear. I shiver.

"Hello, Cloud." the voice says silkily. I about die. Kinda. I look over my shoulder to see the deadly sword Masume. I look over my other shoulder to see a char black skeliton with only white hair. I about fall over.

"Holy shit!" I curse. "God, your hideous!" I say before thinking. Zack starts cracking up. Sephiroth cocks his head, I can tell what he is thinking from his facial features cause well, he's kinda missing a face! I reach for my sword when I realise, I left it in Aerith's Church. I cures my stupidity, I used to bring that sword everyone cause there was always the fear of being attacked. Ever sense we got into this relm of peace I've been forgetting it a lot more.

Damn you peace, damn you.

**A/N: How was that? Please leave a comment! Rate and review!! I know I can't spell and my spell check is shit and wont work for me, sorry. Have a good day!!**


End file.
